leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Black and White Versions
|other uses|Black and White}} |caption2=Pokémon White Version's boxart, featuring |jbox=Black JP boxart.png |jbox2=White JP boxart.png |jcaption=Boxart of Pocket Monsters Black |jcaption2=Boxart of Pocket Monsters White |platform=Nintendo DS (enhanced for the Nintendo DSi) |category=RPG |players=1-4 players simultaneous |link_method=DS Wireless, Wi-Fi, IR |developer=Game Freak |publisher=Nintendo The Pokémon Company |gen_series=Generation V core series |cero=A |esrb=E |pegi=3 |acb=G |oflc=G |grb=ALL |gsrr=6+ |release_date_ja=September 18, 2010Pokémon.co.jp |release_date_na=March 6, 2011Pokémon.com (US) |release_date_au=March 10, 2011Nintendo of Australia - Pokémon Black VersionNintendo of Australia - Pokémon White Version |release_date_eu=March 4, 2011Pokémon.com (UK) |release_date_kr=April 21, 2011Nintendo of Korea |release_date_hk=September 18, 2010 |release_date_tw=September 18, 2010 |website_ja=Pokémon.co.jp Nintendo.co.jp Official site |website_en=Pokémon.com (US) Pokémon.com (UK) Nintendo.com (Black) Nintendo.com (White) Nintendo.co.uk (Black) Nintendo.co.uk (White) Official site }} Pokémon Black Version (Japanese: ポケットモンスター ブラック Pocket Monsters Black) and Pokémon White Version (Japanese: ポケットモンスター ホワイト Pocket Monsters White) are Nintendo DS games that are the first core series Pokémon games of Generation V. The games were released in Japan on September 18, 2010, in Europe on March 4, 2011, in North America on March 6, 2011, and in Australia on March 10, 2011. They take place in the Unova region. These games are enhanced on the Nintendo DSi and Nintendo 3DS families. Pokémon Black and White follow the trends set by previous games in the series. Unlike previous games, Pokémon introduced prior to Generation V cannot be obtained before completing the main story by defeating Team Plasma. The games' names were revealed on the official Japanese Pokémon website on April 9, 2010, and scans from the subsequent issue of the magazine leaked the following day, April 10. Pokémon Black and White were followed in 2012 by two sequels, , which are set two years after the events of Black and White. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 are the second and final paired versions of Generation V. Plot The game starts in Nuvema Town in the player's room with Cheren, a childhood friend. Professor Juniper has left a gift box for the two and Bianca, another one of the player's friends, who arrives a little later. The box contains three Pokémon that the player can choose from. After the selection, Bianca will request a battle. When the battle is over, the room becomes cluttered due to the battle. Cheren heals both the player's and Bianca's Pokémon, and begins a battle with the player as well. If the player loses to Cheren, he will gloat about his victory. The three then go downstairs, and Cheren and Bianca will leave the house while the player's will heal the Pokémon. The player visits Bianca's house, where she and her father are having an argument about her going on a Pokémon journey. Bianca storms out of the house, and the player follows her to Professor Juniper's lab, where Cheren has been waiting. In the lab, Professor Juniper will give the player a chance to nickname the selected starter Pokémon, and give each of the three a Pokédex. Upon leaving the lab, they will be greeted by the player's mother, who will hand everyone a Town Map. From then on, the player will set off on adventures through the Unova region. Along the way, the player, Cheren, and Bianca will battle eight Gym Leaders, while trying to complete the Pokédex. After managing to obtain all eight Badges, the player will head to the Pokémon League to battle the Elite Four and the Champion. Cheren decides to pursue strength and Bianca realizes that she cannot match the skills of the player or Cheren. However, the adventure does not go as smoothly as expected, as the evil Team Plasma will be encountered along the way to the Pokémon League. Team Plasma's goal is to separate Pokémon from people; claiming that humans are only hindrances to the lives and interests of Pokémon. The player will occasionally encounter N, the mysterious leader of the organization. Ghetsis, a co-founding member of the Seven Sages, has a secret, different goal from N's. The player must learn of and thwart their plans in order to save the relationship between Pokémon and their Trainers. Once the player enters the Champion's room, N is shown to have defeated Alder, and proceeds to summon his castle to ambush and attach to the Pokémon League. The player traverses through the castle to find N and his legendary dragon, who claims to be the hero. However, the Light Stone /Dark Stone in the player's Bag is released and summons the second dragon hero, / , which the player captures and uses to battle and defeat N. Once defeated, Ghetsis angrily intervenes, revealing his intentions of creating Team Plasma for his own interests of power, and how N and the idea of Pokémon liberation were merely his tools. In a rage, he battles the player in an attempt to eliminate any witnesses of the truth. His actions are futile, however, and N reconsiders his actions and ideas. After defeating N and Ghetsis, the player will return to their house and see his/her mother next to Looker, who will be disguised as the player's mother temporarily. He explains that he needs help rounding up the Seven Sages of Team Plasma that are hidden across Unova. Also, and Marvelous Bridge open up, allowing access to Black City or White Forest, Undella Town, and Lacunosa Town. The player may also access Giant Chasm, within which may be battled and captured. The routes surrounding these areas contain many Pokémon native to the other four regions. Alder himself may also be battled in proper Champion fashion. Pokémon outbreaks will now occur across Unova's routes as well. Additionally, a series of strong windstorms /thunderstorms will occur across routes, indicating the presence of a / , which can be battled and caught. In Caitlin's villa in Undella Town, the player will encounter Cynthia, the of the Sinnoh region. She will battle the player, remarking about the striking similarities the player shares with another from Sinnoh. Blurb A new world filled with never-before-seen Pokémon! What are the true motives of Team Plasma and the mysterious N? What is the secret of the Legendary Pokémon? Adventure across the Unova region and discover ! Features Black and White returns features present in previous generations, such as day, time, Abilities and the split between Physical and Special moves. Certain ones, however, such as Pokémon following their Trainers and the Battle Frontier, have been left out. Black and White also features a great deal of general graphical enhancements over previous generations, such as a higher level of 3D graphics and creative camera angles. In addition to the improved graphics, a number of aesthetic changes have been made from previous generations, including an altered battle scene containing fully animated Pokémon battle sprites as well as a dynamic camera that changes focus to highlight specific parts of the battle. Also, when talking to people, s for dialog will appear over people's heads, rather than a simple dialog box. In the international versions, Pokémon names are no longer displayed in all capital letters, following the trend set in Generation IV of no longer displaying the names of characters, items and locations in all capital letters. Pokémon transferred from Generation IV will keep an all-caps species name unless they are evolved in Generation V, provided that they can evolve. C-Gear The C-Gear allows players to use certain multiplayer functions while anywhere in the game world. These functions vary with the type of communication used: wireless, Wi-Fi and infrared. The C-Gear is similar to the Pokétch in that it fills the bottom screen, but its applications are much different. On the C-Gear, as well as in battle, the current time is displayed in format, however, at the hours of 12:00 AM and PM, the hour displays as 0, rather than 12, as a , such as that on the DS and in the Generation IV games, would display midnight. Players can use the Xtransceiver to talk to other players; this utilizes the camera when played on systems that have one. Pokémon Global Link The Pokémon Global Link is a multiplayer feature that makes use of the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection and is the equivalent of the fourth generation Global Terminal. In addition to providing the features of the Global Terminal, it allows players to upload their save files to the Pokémon Global Link website to access the Pokémon Dream World. Players can also go to the Pokémon Center to enter Random Matchup where they can battle a random person also connected to Random Matchup. The Global Link is also the place where players can download exclusive content including C-Gear and Pokédex skins and additional Pokémon Musical songs. Pokémon Dream World The Pokémon Dream World is a special feature of the Generation V games which is operated via the website Pokémon-GL.com. The Dream World allows players to send a Pokémon to the Internet to obtain items and meet other Pokémon, making the website in a way such that it is a Generation V analog to the Pokéwalker. Many Pokémon that are found here are not found in the Unova region, and would otherwise have to be migrated from a Generation IV game to be used. All of the Pokémon available here have their Hidden Abilities, which can only be obtained via special means. As of January 14, 2014, the Dream World has been closed and is no longer available. Entralink The Entralink is a new feature in Pokémon Black and White which allows contact with other players over local wireless. It is a multiplayer area in central Unova; Pokémon obtained in the Pokémon Dream World can be caught here. In combination with the C-Gear, it is possible to travel through Unova with other players and battle, trade and perform various multiplayer sidequests. Pokémon Musical Pokémon Contests, which have been present since Generation III, are replaced by the Pokémon Musicals. Similar to the Super Contests in , Trainers have to dress up their Pokémon with different accessories. The Pokémon will then compete by dancing on the theater stage with the other entrants. They are held in Nimbasa City. Seasons Much like Generation II introduced a system of time, Generation V features a system of seasons. Seasons change every month, thus completing three cycles per year. With it comes aesthetic changes in the region, as well as some changes with the Pokémon found in the wild. It also reflects real life in affecting the time each part of the day is; for example, in winter, night is from 19:00 to 6:59, but in summer it is from 21:00 to 3:59. Additionally, and its evolution change forms every season. Some areas can only be accessed in certain seasons. Sprite animations While already featured in previous games, Pokémon sprites in Black and White remain animated throughout the battle. Additionally, full back sprites are now present in the games. Some, but not all, Pokémon use animated versions of their Generation IV sprites, occasionally with minor modifications to the original Generation IV sprites. All Trainers, on the other hand, with the exception of Bianca, Cheren and N, return to sprites with no animations. Changing music Whereas in previous games, the main music track always remained the same throughout battles, in Generation V, the battle music may change with the situation. For example, when battling a Gym Leader's last Pokémon, the music changes to a remix of the main theme. The warning sound heard when a Pokémon has at most 20 percent of its maximum remaining has been remixed into its own music. Some "rare" wild Pokémon also get their own theme. While not technically new, the seasons also change the music in certain places, though these changes are mostly changes to instrumentation, similar to how the day/night cycle could affect the music in Generation IV. Weather Unlike previous generations, the weather is shown only once, during the first turn. Instead of showing it again every turn until the condition ends, there will be an icon on the touch screen showing current weather (or no icon if there's no weather currently). However, unused text exists in the game for , , and even . Triple Battles In a Triple Battle, three Pokémon on each side are sent out at once. However, unlike in a Double Battle, there are restrictions as to which Pokémon can attack which opponent. The Pokémon in the middle can attack (and be attacked by) all three on the other side, but the ones on the side cannot attack the Pokémon on the far side of the opposite end. However, some moves can break this rule, including most moves such as and 'pulse' related moves such as . The Pokémon , , and were introduced to showcase this new feature. The position of each Pokémon can be shifted during battle; like switching, this uses a turn. Rotation Battles Rotation Battles are similar to Triple Battles in that three Pokémon in each team are sent onto each side; however, they are sent out onto a circular platform. The platform can be rotated a third of the way around in either direction without wasting a turn. The Pokémon which is in the third of the circle facing the opponent is the one currently active. Strategy revolves around predicting which Pokémon the opponent will switch to and switching to the appropriate Pokémon on the player's side. Word filter Pokémon Black and White implemented a blacklist on name inputs. They are the first core series games with this feature. Gyms Pokémon Black and White brings back the traditional eight Gyms, but with it a total of eleven Gym Leaders. They are Cilan, Chili, and Cress ( , , and , respectively), Lenora ( ), Burgh ( ), Elesa ( ), Clay ( ), Skyla ( ), Brycen ( ), and Drayden and Iris ( ). Cilan, Chili, or Cress are battled if the player has chosen the , , or starter Pokémon, respectively. Drayden is battled in Pokémon Black while Iris is battled in Pokémon White. Elite Four and Champion Unlike previous games, the Elite Four can be battled in any order. After battling all four, a path to the Champion is unlocked. The Elite Four members are Shauntal ( ), Grimsley ( ), Caitlin ( ), and Marshal ( ). However, the player is not able to battle the Champion before defeating Team Plasma. Later, after defeating the Elite Four in a rematch, the player will face Champion Alder, who uses a variety of types. Caitlin is the same person present in the Battle Castle who was alongside her butler in Generation IV. Technical Machines There are now 95 Technical Machines, and, unlike in previous generations, they now have infinite uses, much like Hidden Machines. Due to this major change, only a few TMs can be bought, and now the current of the replaced move remains when a new move is taught. New Pokémon :See Category:Generation V Pokémon Black and White bring a total of 156 new Pokémon, higher than any other generation, bringing the overall total to 649 from the 493 present in Generation IV. While some new Pokémon may have similarities to previously introduced Pokémon, none of the new Pokémon are related by evolution to any of the 493 introduced previously. The first Pokémon to be revealed were and on February 10, 2010, who were both featured in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Following that, the starter Pokémon , , and were revealed in the May 2010 issue of CoroCoro. Unlike previous generations, no other new Pokémon were featured in the main prior to the games' Japanese release. Game-exclusive Pokémon |} | |} |} The following Pokémon can only be found in White Forest, which is exclusive to Pokémon White. All of these Pokémon are found at level 5 and cannot be avoided through the use of Repel or similar means: |} * When is holding a Drive, the light on its back changes color. The Burn and Shock Drives are exclusive to Black, while the Douse and Chill Drives are exclusive to White. * While and are only available in the wild in Black and White respectively, there is an in-game trade in Nacrene City for the Pokémon which is exclusive to the other game. By extension, this also allows and to be obtained in the versions they are otherwise unobtainable in. * While and are only available in the wild in Black and White respectively, Illumise can with any male Pokémon in the , or to produce Eggs that have an 50% chance of hatching into Volbeat. Likewise, breeding Volbeat with Ditto may produce Illumise Eggs. * Wild are exclusive to Black, while wild are exclusive to White, but can be found and evolved in both games. * Several game-exclusive Pokémon can also be obtained via the Pokémon Dream World. Compatibility Black and White are able to connect with all fourth generation core series games, as well as their sequels . Pokémon from Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSilver are able to be sent to these games using the Poké Transfer. Like the transfer available in Pal Park, Pokémon sent to Black and White from Generation IV games cannot be returned to their original games. Some event Pokémon released in Generation IV have the ability to unlock more events in Generation V: , , and , transferable via an exclusive method called the Relocator, unlock and . Additionally, the unused Lock Capsule can theoretically be transferred from Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver to obtain . Black and White also have the ability to connect to the Internet, accessing the Pokémon Dream World; Pokémon acquired in this manner are obtained in the Entree Forest. Although the game cartridges contain infrared technology similar to that used in HeartGold and SoulSilver, Black and White are unable to connect with the Pokéwalker. The Korean versions, unlike the Korean Generation IV games, can communicate with international versions without any issues. DSi features Pokémon Black and White Versions are DSi-enhanced games, meaning that they have certain features which are only enabled when played on a system in the Nintendo DSi or Nintendo 3DS family. These features include the following: * These games can recognize and connect to s with connections. * The user-facing camera can be used during Xtransceiver communications with other players. * The C-Gear shows the system power using three bars in a battery icon, rather than two on older Nintendo DS systems. * Pokémon Black and White's game icon, when viewed in the DSi or 3DS' home screen, is animated; the Poké Ball inside the game's icon wiggles. * Japanese versions of Pokémon Black and White are region-locked; it can only be played on Japanese-region Nintendo DSi and Nintendo 3DS systems. They can, however, be freely played on older Nintendo DS systems from any region. The Korean and Western language releases, on the other hand, are not region-locked, and can therefore be played on any compatible Nintendo DS system from any region. Reception Gaming magazine gave Pokémon Black and White a perfect score.Famitsu gives Black and White perfect score - Bulbanews The reviewers were highly impressed with the fresh approach that the game has taken, from the graphics to the new features to the diversity of the Pokémon. The reviewers were also impressed by the Wi-Fi and PC features. Very few games have received a perfect score of 40/40, the first of which was . gave the games 8.75 out of 10.Game Freak Revitalizes A Beloved Franchise - Pokémon Black - Nintendo DS - GameInformer gave the games a 9 out of 10.Pokémon Black Version Review - VideoGamer.com Nintendo Power gave the games a 9.0 out of 10. gave the games an 8/10. The Official Nintendo Magazine gave the game 95%. gave the games an "Amazing" 9.0 out of 10.Pokémon White Review - IGN Pokémon Black and White hold a rating of 85.88%Pokémon Black Version for DS - GameRankings and 87.24%,Pokémon White Version for DS - GameRankings respectively, on . Sales In the fiscal year of their release, they sold 11.51 million units.Nintendo Co., Ltd. - Financial Results Briefing for Fiscal Year Ended March 2011 As of March 31, 2018, Pokémon Black and White have sold 15.64 million copies worldwide.Top Selling Title Sales Units - Nintendo DS Software Japanese sales Pokémon Black and White sold 2,557,779 units on their first week on the Japanese market,Media Create Sales: 9/13/10 – 9/19/10 - 4Gamer.net (Japanese) being 1,323,423 from Pokémon Black and 1,234,356 from Pokémon White, with a of 89.21% and 86.09% respectively. By December 29, 2013, the end of their 172nd week, they had sold 5,516,542 copies, being 2,887,325 from Pokémon Black and 2,629,217 from Pokémon White. Staff Music The soundtrack contains all of the background music from the games, composed by Shota Kageyama, Junichi Masuda, Hitomi Satō, Gō Ichinose, Morikazu Aoki, Minako Adachi, and Satoshi Nohara. The music is arranged by Shota Kageyama, Hitomi Satō, Gō Ichinose, and Minako Adachi. Gallery Black Title.png|Japanese Black logo Pokemon White Logo JP.png|Japanese White logo Pokémon Black EN logo.png|English Black logo Pokémon White EN logo.png|English White logo Pokémon Black KO logo.png|Korean Black logo Pokémon White KO logo.png|Korean White logo Beta elements Pre-order bonuses * In Japan, people could receive a sound drop by pre-ordering Pokémon Black and a sound drop by pre-ordering Pokémon White. * In the USA, offered Reshiram and Zekrom wall clings to anyone who pre-ordered the game. * In the UK, offered three styluses for the DS, each one featuring one of the Unova starter Pokémon to anyone who pre-ordered the game. * In the UK, offered an exclusive poster to anyone who pre-ordered the game. * In Australia, offered a Nintendo DS case featuring Reshiram and Zekrom to anyone who pre-ordered the game. * In Mexico, offered a white T-shirt featuring for pre-ordering Pokémon White and a black T-shirt featuring for pre-ordering Pokémon Black. Each T-shirt had their corresponding version logos, the Nintendo DS logo and the Gameplanet store logo. The event for Generation IV games was also promoted as a pre-order exclusive, but in reality it could be obtained by anyone with a Generation IV game in the store. Trivia * The developers included antiwar ideas in Pokémon Black and White.Dan Vinci magazine Game Freak also spent about a year and a half developing the story and characters.Game Freak's blog * The non-English European versions of Black and White were translated directly from the original Japanese version, rather than being translated from the English version like with previous games.The brains behind Pokemon Black and White Interview • Page 2 • Interviews • Eurogamer.net * The credits of the Japanese versions are shown in English if character mode is set to . * These are the first core series games to require the version mascot to be specifically caught; if the battle ends by any other means (such as causing or to faint), the story will not proceed and the player will have to try again. If the player is unable to catch their mascot because of a full party and PC boxes, the story will proceed anyway, and the Pokémon will be waiting for them at Dragonspiral Tower later. * These games each have a mascot of the color of their counterpart version. * The font used in the text of dialogues by the Japanese versions is the same one seen in pre-release media of the Japanese versions of . * When the games were advertised or reported on Pokémon Sunday, the song by was played multiple times as a reference to the titles of the games. * These are the only core series to be available in Europe before the United States, being released 2 days earlier. However, these are not the only Pokémon titles in general, as this was also the case with the spin-off games Pokémon Dash and PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. * These are the only core series games in which the region's is not the final boss before the credits. * Due to the DSi-enhanced cartridges being black in color, Pokémon Black is technically the first Pokémon game since to have its cartridge match the color of the game. * Both the English/European language and Japanese logos of Black and White feature white and black borders, respectively, to represent and (who are the opposite color from the game they are featured in). The sequels' logos feature black and white borders matching the game version, the legendary mascot (Black or White ), and the rest of the logo. * These are the only core series games to receive a direct sequel pair. * Black and White are the only Pokémon games that do not have any Pokémon from previous generations in their regional Pokédexes. * The slogan used in the commercials for these games is "Start From a New Beginning". * Based on its slogan and the lack of connections to other generations, Pokémon Black and White could be viewed as an attempt to reboot the Pokémon franchise. In other languages |bordercolor= |textcolor=FFF |ja=ポケットモンスター ブラック・ホワイト |zh_yue= |zh_cmn= |fr_eu=Pokémon Version Noire et Version Blanche |fr_ca=Pokémon Version Noire et Version Blanche Pokémon Black Version et White Version |de=Pokémon Schwarze Edition und Weiße Edition |it=Pokémon Versione Nera e Versione Bianca |ko=포켓몬스터 블랙·화이트 Pocket Monsters Black and White |es_eu=Pokémon Edición Negra y Edición Blanca}} See also * External links * Official PDF-file manual for Pokémon Black Version (English) * Official PDF-file manual for Pokémon White Version (English) References Category:Games * Category:Nintendo DS games de:Pokémon Schwarze Edition und Weiße Edition es:Pokémon Negro y Pokémon Blanco fr:Pokémon Versions Noire et Blanche it:Pokémon Nero e Bianco ja:ポケットモンスター ブラック・ホワイト zh:精靈寶可夢 黑／白